Tú lo sabes, pero yo No
by Livert-Girl
Summary: Ritsu, tendrá una enseñanza de amor junto con Chiaki y Kisa, por alguna razón el  destino los ha cruzado para ver la realidad de amor que tienen con sus respectivos semes, ¿Como lo lograran? TakanoxRitsu-HatorixChiaki-YukinaxKisa CÁP.N2
1. Cuando el amor se vuelve expresiones

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola's! Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a su respetiva autora. En fin, me anime como siempre a escribir una de mis series preferidas yaoi y bueno que puedo decir, pues…esto salió, je-je y espero que les guste, hice lo que pude, pero bien. Onodera-Ritsu, aun no comprende que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero cuando tiene frente a él, unos buenos ejemplos de amor, cualquier cosa pasa. ¿Qué hará Takano? Buena pregunta, en fin ahora sheken y si les gusta dejar reviews, aun no sé cuantos capítulos me saldrán, pero habrá mucho de las tres parejas._

_**::TÚ LO SABES, PERO YO NO::**_

_**.[TakanoxRitsu-HatorixChiaki-YukinaxKisa]-**_

_**::CÁP.N°1::CUANDO EL AMOR SE VUELVE EXPRESIONES::**_

No era tan distinto de otros días para el Editor, Onodera-Ritsu de 25 años de edad; como lo es siempre en común en la Editorial Marukawa. Los editores del departamento Shoujo, "Esmeralda", estaban en uno de sus ciclos, por terminar de corregir y arreglar los mangas para su respectiva fecha de entrega. Un ciclo del cual Onodera ya se estaba un poco acostumbrando y entender de antemano porque las caras de zombis.

Computadoras, libros, y muchas cosas que corregir; era un verdadero trabajo difícil.

-Ha!-Suspiro un momento.-_"Todos están poniendo todo su esfuerzo"_-Hecho un vistazo a sus compañeros de trabajo, quienes por cierto estaban agobiados de tanto trabajo.

Pero a pesar de toso, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, además aunque quisiera ya estaba metido en el manga-shoujo, pero se superaría por sus propios medios.

-Deja de perder el tiempo, es mejor que pongas mucha atención.-Paso Takano llamándole la atención al chico Onodera.

-¡No estaba perdiendo el tiempo!-Se enojo Onodera arreglándose el cabellos por el pequeño golpe.

-_"Estuve enamorado de él, hace diez años atrás"-_Pensó algo con suspiro el chico de verdes ojos al ver al que una vez fuera su primer amor, por cosas del destino, se encontró caprichosamente de nuevo con él, aun mas ahora era su jefe.

Prometió cerrar su corazón y no permitir que nadie lo conquistara de nuevo. Pero por cosas de la vida, tal vez el destino, hizo que ese mismo personaje de hace 10 años volviera a querer recuperar la llave de su corazón que Ritsu pensó que ya estaba perdida, pero de nuevo _"él" _se metía en su camino.

-¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?-Se exalto el chico revolviéndose los cabellos tratando de volver a la realidad.

-…-Pero no pudo dejar de lado el pequeño y leve sonrojo que se formo en sus blancas mejillas, tuvo que dejar de lado sus sentimientos, eso no algo no muy bueno con respecto a su vida, había algo; algo que nunca pudo comprender cuando se enamoro por primera vez de Saga-Masamune, algo quedo pendiente en él; por alguna razón aun no lo recordaba del todo bien.

Tal vez tuvo la sensación de que porque la tierra no se lo trago cuando Takano le confesó todo, al darse cuenta de eso, por supuesto que todo cambio, trayendo consigo recuerdos tanto hermosos como dolorosos.

Para complicar más la situación, mala o buena suerte; fue rentar un departamento junto al lado de este.

Besos, carisias, rechazos y _"algo"_ mas…

-_"Esto es malo"-_Pensaba de nuevo analizando unos papeles mientras suspiraba algo desconcertado por tanto lio en el que estaba metido.

-Te pasa algo, ¿Rit-chan?-Le pregunto su compañero de apariencia de menor edad, cuando de verdad ya contaba con 30 años de edad.

-¿Huh? No es nada. -Sonrió nervioso.-Es solo que no he podido dormir bien, no es nada. Además tengo que terminar a tiempo…-

-Animo, Rit-chan.-Le puso la mano en el hombro para darle ánimos al chico.-Podemos terminar a tiempo.-Le decía con cara de desvelo y casi muerto del cansancio.

-Sé que es muy difícil adaptarse a esto, pero cuando ya te acostumbras, todo pasa bien. Además tenemos a Takano y él, es capaz de sacar a esta editorial aun cuando este en lo más bajo y es nuestro deber de ayudarle.-Le dio seguridad el chico de cabellos negros y de menor estatura.

-Takano-san, revise estos papeles.-Le dejaba un chico unos cuantos papales al editor en jefe.

De acuerdo, estará listo en unos momentos.-Dijo seguro el chico de cabellos negros tomando el papeleo para poder corregir y supervisar bien su trabajo en Manga-Shojo.

Por mucho que lo negara estaba seguro que algo debió influir en que su esfuerzo por seguir en su pasión por la literatura, se convirtiera en un extraño mundo de manga. Pero a pesar de todo se estaba acostumbrado. Sus compañeros le daban todo el apoyo que podían, aunque a veces sus palabras no eran las mejores.

-.+-Rin-Rin-+.-

-…-Shouta-Kisa fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular que de hecho era el suyo. Lo saco de su mochila la cual tenía casi debajo de sus pies contestando:

-¡Aló!-Contesto.

Onodera al ver eso, siguió con su trabajo dejando que el chico de cabellos negros terminara su asunto, no quería entrometerse en los asuntos de su sempai. Por alguna graciosa razón, lo miro; y al verlo:

Miro que este estaba sonrojado levemente mientras hablaba con alguien algo a su ver muy cercano.

-Ahora…pero no sé si pueda. Tengo mucho trabajo.-Conversaba con mucha precisión.

No era que quisiera, tal vez no era de su incumbencia, pero por curiosidad, tal vez disimulando escuchaba un poco la conversación de su superior.

-…-La mejillas del chico se sonrojaron levemente al seguir conversando con esa persona. Se sobresalto al ver que Ritsu lo estaba observando.-¿Qué?-Decía nervioso y sonrojado.

-…-Incluso Ritsu se sorprendió al ver la reacción de Kisa. Extrañamente le sorprendía de cómo cambiaba la actitud del chico más bien más mayor que él. Como se comportaba con esa persona que conversaba de algo muy intimo.

-Sí, sí. Yo también…te amo…-Susurro este.

-Esa expresión…-Susurro el chico de ojos verdes al ver como su amigo se sonrojaba con una extraña expresión que parecía conocer muy bien, pero inocentemente parecía que no recordaba o más bien no se daba cuenta.

-Disculpa…-Iba a preguntarle a su superior, pero Takano lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-Veo que te estás entreteniendo.-De nuevo Takano llego a despertar de esos pensamientos al joven de ojos verdes, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-¡Que no estaba haciendo eso!-Reacciono de nuevo molesto por la intromisión de su jefe.

-Ven conmigo.-Le dijo mientras se alejaba de él un poco para que este lo siguiera.

-…-Con una expresión de enojo Ritsu se levanto de su asiento para seguir a su jefe dejando de lado a Kisa.

-…-

-Está bien. Pero solo esta vez, no habrá una segunda vez. -Decía decidido Kisa.

_-"Vamos es la única vez que puedo tenerme conmigo en mi trabajo"-_Rogaba un chico que trabajaba en una tienda de mangas y demás cosas.

-De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta me iré a casa, bien.-Le reclamo.

-¡Qué bien! Te prometo que no la pasaras mal.-Felicidad era lo que esas palabras emanaban y eso lo tono Kisa asiendo que su sonrojo se volvía mas de apenado que nunca.

-_"Te estaré esperando Kisa-san"-_Fue lo último que escucho el peli-negro antes de cerrar su celular al terminar la llamada.

-Tonto…-Susurro cabizbajo y sonrojado.-Creo que Rit-chan…se dio cuenta…-Suspiro.

-…-

En cambio con Takano y Onodera…

No era necesario saber lo que Masamune, había notado en el chico que iba con él, para saber qué era lo que le perturbaba a este, después de haber presenciado una que era una pequeña conversación privada.

-Veo que te has hecho buen amigo de Kisa.-Pregunto el peli-negro al Oda-Ritsu.

-…-El chico de cabellos castaños claros analizo.-Kisa-san, es una buena persona y siempre me da ánimos.-Le pregunto. -Además, últimamente se ve más animado con su trabajo, como si algo lo hubiera cambiado.-Susurro.

-No es algo de lo que yo pueda decirte pero, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?-Le intrigo un poco pero siguiendo caminado hacia la sala de juntas.-El tiene experiencia en su trabajo y por lo que se hay una tienda en especial donde se vende muy bien su material, eso ha de ser su buen ánimo.-

-Ya veo. -Comprendió.- Puede ser que esté equivocado, o no. Creo que Kisa-san esta…enamorado. -Respondió de una vez.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-Pregunto curioso Takano mientras se dirigían a la sala de juntas.

-Es que lo note un tanto nervioso, pero a la vez…no se…se sonrojaba mucho pero de una manera…un tanto…no se…-No era que no supiera en sí que le pasaba, era solo que no podía explicarlo bien.

-No lo malinterpretes, es solo que sin querer escuche un poco su conversación por el celular…además…-

Desvió la mirada al recordar que padeció de esos síntomas extraños del amor. No quería recordar y menos frente a la persona de la cual _"estuvo"_ tan enamorado por tanto tiempo, y aunque lo negara todavía lo estaba.

-¿Confundido?-Se detuvo haciendo que este también se detuviera.

-¿Confundido?-Parpadeo.-Bueno al final, fue por accidente que escuche su plática, no fue mi intención escuchar.-Se defendió.

-Esa no es una buena excusa.-Se burlo un poco el peli-negro dándole un golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?-Una gran vena se formo en la cabeza de Ritsu por las insinuaciones de su jefe.

-…-Pero lo que consiguió fue que el peli-negro lo tomara por la muñeca y lo apegara a la pared.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?-Se exalto por las reacciones de Takano, pero para su suerte, ese pasillo estaba desolado en ese momento.

-Yo sé porque te resulta familiar…-Le sonrió al chico que se sobresalto levemente sonrojado pero desorientado de lo que decía. -Tal vez tengas razón y Kisa está enamorado, pero lo sabes por una buena razón.

Takano sonrió sabiendo que Onodera conocía perfectamente esas expresiones, el problema era que no quería aceptarlo.

-No sé de que hablas, a mi no me resulta familiar lo que hizo Kisa-san.-Se defendió desviando su mirada separándolo.

Algo reconociste en el, que se te hizo familiar y sé que esto te ayudara…-Tomo el rostro del chico con su mano, haciendo que lo mire de frente.

-…-No sabía porque siempre el chico lo tomaba por sorpresa, que se dejaba llevar por él, que ese sentimiento se alborotaba con un simple rose de Saga-Masamune.

-¡Suéltame!-Se separo de un intenso beso que este le dio sin previo aviso y que seguía dando gracias de que no hubiera nadie por ese lugar, que los pudiera haber visto.

-Ritsu, mírame…-Volvió a tomar al chico por el mentón para que se vieran de frente, cara a cara.

Ahí estaba en silencio, acorralado por el que fue su primer y único amor. No entendía lo que Masamune-Saga, quería que viera en su rostro. Parpadeo al ver cómo sin siquiera notarlo, hasta ese momento; como se reflejaba en las lentes que portaba el chico de cabellos negros:

Su cara estaba bien pintada de un intenso color rojo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión muy…

-No sé qué quieres probar con eso…-Se separo de nuevo del editor en jefe, desviando la mirada, asiendo que sus cabellos cubrieran su sonrojo.

-No mientas, se que te diste cuenta, Ritsu.-Se molesto por la mentira del chico, sabiendo que sabia conocerlo bien.-Aun recuerdo tus mejillas…se ponían coloradas cuando me decías lo mucho que me querías…-Toco con suavidad las mejillas del chico.

-Eso fue hace mucho.-Cerro sus ojos nervioso, sabía que si Takano seguía, sería imposible negársele, sabiendo que la espina aun dolía en su corazón.

-Ritsu…-Escucho de nuevo su nombre.

-No puedo…-Apretó sus ojos separándose rápido de él y corre lejos.

-¡¿Ritsu?-No pudo detener al chico de verdes ojos.

_-"No puedo…si sigue viéndome así, no sé lo que pasara"_-Corría por el pasillo de la editorial.

Como el corazón lo dicta:

Es imposible que te olvides de tu primer amor, por mucho que quieras, ese recuerdo permanece en lo más profundo de tus pensamientos, sean buenos o malos, siguen siendo, una estaca en el corazón difícil de curar.

-¡Pom!-

Precisamente Onodera Ritsu, debió de poner mucha atención a esto, o más bien al frente de los pasillos mientras corre, ya que se estrello con una puerta que abrieron de repente, tirándolo al piso.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-Se disculpaba un chico de cabellos castaños-oscuros, ayudando a Onodera.

-…-El nuevo-editor, tenía los ojos hechos remolino por el gran golpe.

-¡¿Ritsu? ¡¿Te encuentras bien?-Llego rápidamente Takano a ayudarle.

-¡Takano-san!-Se sobresalto al aludido.

-Yoshino-Chiaki…-Miro de quien se trataba.

-…-Onodera empezó a reaccionar.-¿Qué me atropello?-Decía tocándose la nariz y la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto rápidamente Takano.

-¿Hu?-Se reviso. -Sí. -Respondió.

-¡Que alivio!-Suspiro aliviado el editor.-¡No corras de esa manera tan tonta, pudiste lastimarte seriamente!-Le regaño por su falta de cuidado.

-…-

-De hecho fue mi culpa…espero no haberte hecho daño.-Se rascaba la cabeza Chiaki apenado por su intromisión.

-¿Yochikawa Chiharu?-Parpadeo al ver al chico autor de mangas shoujo.

-Chiaki, por favor.-Le sonrió.

-Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Hatori es su editor.-Le comento Takano.

-…-Por alguna razón le dio un escalofrió a Onodera.-…-Y ya entendía el porqué.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Takano tranquilamente viendo al chico respirar agitadamente mientras se recargaba de una pared.

-¡Aléjate!-Se molesto muy rojo, ya que paso buen tiempo en los brazos del peli-negro, cosa que se dio cuenta bastante tarde.

-Han visto a Tori, no lo he podido encontrar y es de importancia que me encuentre con él.-Les comento.

-¡Yo le ayudare, sensei!-Rápidamente Onodera tomo a Chiaki de la muñeca yendo tras Hatori, como buena excusa para no estar con el encargado del departamento de manga shoujo.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro resignado Takano al ver que Ritsu de nuevo se alejaba de él.

-¡Espera, vas muy rápido!-Le escurría una gota de sudor al autor por lo rápido que lo llevaba Onodera.

_-"Soy un tonto, aun estando cerca de él, no pude tonar en la situación en la que estaba"-_Pensaba un tanto decepcionado de él mismo.

-¡Por favor!-Rogaba de nuevo Chiaki pero sus ruegos no eran escuchados.

-…-Miro hacia atrás, viendo como Masamune caminaba dándole la espalda, aquello parecía tan lento, tan extraño, de verdad necesitaba entender su corazón, para poder entender el de su primer amor.

_**::Continuara::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque lo hice como pude, con mi raro ingenio, pero al fin, esto salió. ¿Qué pasara ahora con Ritsu? ¿Podrá Takano hacer que este acepte la realidad de que lo ama?¿Podrá Kisa escaparse de Yukina? Y Chiaki, llegara con vida donde Hatori? Muchas más preguntas con muchas respuestas en el siguiente capítulo, y si quieren que lo continúe dejar reviews, ¡Salú!_


	2. Guarda, lo que siento

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola's! Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a su respetiva autora. Bueno al fin me digne en continuar con el fic y pues aquí lo tienen, quieren saber lo que paso? ¿De cómo termino todo este embrollo, pues los invito a que lean el segundo capítulo y les agradezco por sus hermosos reviews, que hacen que me inspire mas, ji-ji en fin ahora sheken y dejar reviews._

_**::TÚ LO SABES, PERO YO NO::**_

_**.[TakanoxRitsu-HatorixChiaki-YukinaxKisa]-**_

_**::CÁP.N°2::GUARDA, LO QUE SIENTO::**_

Después de tanto tiempo, había logrado llegar a su objetivo con algo de dificultades, pero no eran las que él, precisamente hubiera esperado. Pero al final había logrado llegar al departamento de manga Shojo, donde buscaba a su _"amigo" _que por desgracia no se encontraba en ese momento tan importante.

Jugaba con un lápiz que había encontrado en el escritorio de Hattori, estaba un tanto aburrido, pero ansioso de poder ver a su koi.

-¿Ya te aburriste, Chiaki-sensei?-Le preguntaba Onodera quien trataba de hacerle compañía en lo que llegaba Tori.

-¿Uh?-Murmuro.-Creo que Tori está muy ocupado. -Empezó a entender eso. Además este sabia más que nadie que el editor hacia mucho trabajo y como podía llegaba a su lado, pero al final llegaba y eso era lo que le importaba.

-Veo que son muy buenos amigos, además de ser tu autor.-Le dijo el editor con serenidad.

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojo levemente por esa pregunta.-Nos llevamos muy bien, porque nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. -Respondió a la pregunta.

-Ya veo. Por eso es que Tori, se esfuerza mucho en tus mangas. Se la pasa diciendo: _"El trabajo de Yochikawa Chiharu tiene que ir muy bien arreglado, no permitiré que sea un fracaso"-_Le dijo.

-Así que, así es él en el trabajo. -Decía con una gota de sudor en la cabeza el chico de cabellos castaños-oscuros.

-Pero a pesar de todo, de cómo meto la pata en cada vez que me atraso en la fecha de entrega; él es una muy buena persona. -Sonrió con algo de ternura, sabiendo que su chico era el mejor.

-¿…?-De nuevo Onodera miraba esa reacción, una del cual ya se estaba asustando, una expresión que deleitaba ¿amor? Acaso seria eso, pero en este caso era diferente. Chiaki miraba a Tori como su amigo, ¿cierto? Y ¿Por qué estaba pensando algo así entre ellos?

-Veo que Hattori aun no está por aquí.-Llego Takano muy sereno, asiendo sobresaltar a Ritsu de golpe, sonrojándose levemente; recordando lo que había pasado en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Takano-san?-Le pregunto desviando la mirada, evitando ver a su jefe a los ojos.

-…-Takano puso una cara muy molesta con una gran vena roja.

-…-Chiaki solo parpadeaba sus ojos.

-Trabajo aquí.-Murmuro molesto por las tonterías que Onodera estaba diciendo.

-¿Eh?-Esta vez fue Ritsu el que puso cara de desagrado pero a la vez de resignación, no; aun mas de nerviosismo por las tontas palabras que le dijo a su jefe.

-En qué mundo andas, Onodera.-Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

-Deja de hacer eso.-De nuevo quitaba su mirada de su jefe.

-Necesitas despejar tu mente.-Le recordó el jefe al verlo de esa manera.

-No puedo y sabes de quien es la culpa.-Le recordó molesto por lo que le estaba pasando por culpa de él, para variar.

-…-El autor solo observaba sin entender del todo de que era de lo que hablaban.-_"¿Qué extraño?"_-Aunque seguía escribiendo manga Shoujo, aun no entendía el porqué de las situaciones, mas no sabía que estaba en presencia de una escena que pudo haber sospechado su origen, pero no logro entender del todo.

-Creo que iré al baño, me disculpan un momento.-Se puso de pie el chico de cabellos castaños-oscuros para dirigirse mejor al baño, tratando de tal vez encontrarse con Hatori por el trayecto.

-…-

-Espero que Hatori, pueda llegar a tiempo. Chiaki-sensei es una buena persona.-Susurro el chico de ojos verdes.

-Tori, tiene mucho trabajo y Chiaki lo sabe perfectamente, se que lo esperara.-Le dijo Takano mientras se proponía a seguir con su trabajo.

-…-

El chico de apariencia juvenil se encontraba sentado en una banca fuera del departamento de manga-Shoujo, tomando un pequeño respiro, tomando un café, para tener un poco mas de energía.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué cansancio!-Exclamo estirándose por completo en la banca, mientras miraba el techo.

-_"Te estaré esperando Kisa-san"-_Por alguna razón recordó las palabras que Yukina le había dicho por teléfono.

-Él quiere que vaya, que haré…-Suspiro aun más hondo.

-Se que dijo que era la única vez que podíamos estar juntos, pero…-Lo sabía, sabía que si estaba junto a Yukina, algo lo atacaría, más bien sus sentimientos, por primera vez en su vida; estaba experimentando lo que era el primer amor, y eso lo confundía un poco.

-Tengo 30, no sé qué me pasa…-Se incorporo del asiento para seguir con su deber.

-Sé que cuando habla de que quiere darme la idea de acostumbrarme a estar más junto a él, eso me pone nervioso.-Tomo un sorbo de café mientras avanzaba caminando.

_-"Él, de verdad me gusta…"_-Si, esa era la buena razón para Kisa, aunque siempre le decía a Yukina que le gustaba su rostro. La verdad estaba fluyendo fuerte.

Solo esperaría ese momento, que pronto llegaría, la verdad era que estaba muy nervioso, pero a la vez, sin notarlo estaba ansioso, por ver a su chico.

_**-**__**°w°**__**-**_

-¡Ah! Creo que él, no vendrá.-Suspiro ya resignado el chico de ojos grises.-Creo que elegí un mal día para venir.-Se decía mientras se disponía a entrar a los baños, cuando choco con alguien.

-¡Perdón!-Se disculpo de inmediato el chico sabiendo que por ir pensando choco sin querer con esa persona.

-¿Yoshino?-

-Mmm…-Al oír su nombre, sabia de ante mano que esa voz ya lo conocía más que bien.

-Tori. -Sonrió aliviado de ver a su chico nuevamente frente a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Trato algún trabajo terminado.-Le pregunto al chico al verlo cerca de su oficina.

-…-El chico solo suspiro.-Vina a conversar contigo, sobre algo muy importante. -Decía mientras se buscaba algo en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-…-El hombre solo observaba curioso a su chico, a ver que se traía para llegar hasta su trabajo.

-Sé que me lo repites muchas veces, pero de verdad creo que es la única manera en la que puedo salir contigo.-Le aclaro mientras se buscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-…-Hatori solo esperaba haber con lo que su chico saldría.

-¡No puede ser!-Exclamo más que insatisfecho el chico de cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué te pasa Yoshino?-Le puso la mano en la cabeza.

-Perdón.-Se rasco el cabeza apenado.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto extrañado este al ver como su chico se disculpaba, de verdad no entendía en nada de lo que Chiaki intentaba decirle con tanto esmero, pero deduciendo la situación, de seguro algo le había pasado, o más seguro que se le venía a la mente, era que precisamente Chiaki había olvidado algo, como de costumbre.

-Es que traía una invitación para ir a un osnen muy popular…-Suspiro ya resignado por su descuido.

-¿Cómo?-Se intrigo y algo no le agrado con respecto a eso, sobre todo que cuando se trataba de osnen y spa, Chiaki siempre salía con Yuu y eso no le era de su agrado para nada. Tal vez Chiaki no recordaba lo que le había dicho sobre ir a esos lugares y mostrar su cuerpo.

-Quería dártela a ti, sabía que estarías libre el fin de semana y por eso quise darte una sorpresa, pero creo que no funciono…-Decía mientras se buscaba entre la ropa.-Quiero ir contigo porque eres la única persona con la que quiero ir. -Inconscientemente hablado sin saber lo que esto estaba provocando en aquel chico que había estado enamorado por más de 28 años y aun lo estaba.

-…-Hatori estaba impactado por lo que Chiaki le estaba diciendo y eso lo tomo por sorpresa de que este lo estuviera invitando a pasara un fin de semana con él.-_"Chiaki, es descuidado y no mide sus palabras…cuanto más tendré que esperar para que puedas entender por completo mis sentimientos…aun así, creo que lo estás haciendo bien"_-Pensó el editor con una suave mirada viendo al editor.

-Creo que lo deje en mi oficina, o lo deje en mi casa.-Si que el chico era descuidado pero con respecto a eso, sabía que lo había guardado muy bien, pero no lo recordaba bien.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo aceptaría? Podría tener que hacer trabajo extra o puede ocurrir algo más en la editorial-

-…-Eso no lo pudo comprender el editor al escuchar esas palabras provenir de su chico.

-Recuerda lo que te dije sobre andar enseñando tu cuerpo a otros hombres, ¿Chiaki?-Se cruzo de brazos Yoshiyuki viendo a su _"amigo" _con seriedad.

-¿Eh?-Se sobresalto.-_"Tori, está enojado" "Habré hecho mal con esto; pero si trate de hacerlo feliz"-_

Yoshino-Chiaki se empezó a preocupar. Sabía que Yoshiyuki-Hatori le había puesto casi un toque de queda en esos lugares; pero nunca creyó que invitándolo a él, le saldría peor lo cosa.

-Se que prometí no ir con Yuu. Pero creí que era buena idea compartir algo así contigo. Desde hace mucho que siempre quise invitarte y creí que era la ocasión perfecta. Pasas muy ocupado y debes de estar muy agotado y sé que a veces es por mi culpa. -Desvió la mirada con sus cabellos castaños ensombreciendo su rostro.

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué nunca hacia bien las cosas? Se sentía muy tonto, desesperado por comprender su situación y triste porque lo estaban… ¿rechazando?

Si. Tal vez le costaba entender…del porque el editor lo tomo de la muñeca y lo empujo dentro de uno de los baños cerrando la puerta tras de sí; apegándolo a la pared más cercana que puedo encontrar en ese pequeño espacio.

-¡Espera!-Se sobresalto muy sonrojado.

-Sabes lo feliz que me haces…-Escucho esas suaves palabras mientras, sentía unas manos acariciar sus mejillas con suavidad, casi un cosquilleo.

-…-Parpadeo viendo directamente a los ojos a su chico, mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Creo que me exagere con la broma…-Hizo una de sus suaves sonrisas que eran precisamente solo para ese chico que amaba tanto.

-¿Broma?-Parpadeo mas confundido el chico.-¿Acaso me estabas mintiendo?-Se enojo casi puchereando.

-Sigues siendo descuidado…-Lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiéndose aliviado de estar con su chico.

-Tori, ¿era mentira? De verdad vendrás conmigo, ¿cierto?-A pesar de que lo estaban estrujando, quería saber, oír de la boca del chico que amaba, decir la respuesta que tanto quería.

-No me lo perdería por nada, sin importar que pase, incluso si mi vida depende de eso.-Le dio un beso en la frente.

-…-Ese sentimiento que creció en él, en ese momento le encanto, era felicidad, y una que quizás lo quería hacer llorar, logro librarse un poco de los brazos del chico solo para enredar los suyos en el cuello de este.

-Estoy muy contento…-Sonrió sonrojado.

-Aunque seas descuidado, siempre quiero ser yo quien te cuide…-Le susurro en el oído mientras lentamente acercaba sus labios a los del chico.

Estaban tan juntos, sus respiraciones se golpeaban entre sí. Era un lugar muy pequeño para los dos, ese no era el lugar para estar tan animados. Culpar al momento era adecuado, un instinto que manejaba sus manos sin notarlo, un beso que les robaba el aliento; un beso cálido que hizo que su corazón saltara de la emoción. Ese sentimiento.

-Te amo…Tori…-Le dijo como Pudo.

_**-**__**°w°**__**-**_

Onodera estaba de vuelta con su trabajo después de ayudar a Chiaki; pero aun le extrañaba el hecho de que aun no regresara del baño. Después de eso; todo seguía igual en el departamento de manga-Shoujo.

-Onodera, necesito que revises esto.-Le comentaba Takano a su colega, mientras le señalaba un buen montón le paginas de revisar, que estaban en el escritorio de este.

-De acuerdo. -Asintió listo para cumplir con su trabajo. Se levanto de su asiento para ir por ese gran trabajo que su _"jefe"_ le estaba asignando.

-Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo.-Murmuro Onodera viendo que todos estabas atareados de mucho trabajo.

-Es solo el trabajo arduo de todos…-Le dijo mientras miraba unos papeles.

-¿Huh?-Cuando Takano hacia su trabajo parecía muy serio para el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le pregunto al ver que se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Eh? Nada.-Tomo con rapidez los papeles y se marcho a su respectivo escritorio.

-…-El Editor en jefe, estaba intrigado por el comportamiento del chico. No era del todo raro que se comportara de esa manera, pero el día de hoy, todo estaba peor.

-…-

-…-Acomodo con cuidado su trabajo en su escritorio. Y pesadamente se sentó.-_"Takano-san, se comporta muy serio cuando se trata de trabajo; aun no lo comprendo"_-Analizo mientras tomaba una página y la revisaba.

-_"¿Yo reconocía las expresiones de Kisa-san?"_-Esas palabras aun no las podía entender, aunque Takano se las hubiera querida dar a entender, no le era del todo claro al chico de ojos verdes.

-…-Miro cerca de él, a su sempai.

-Zzz…zzz…-Kisa tenía un buen momento de dormir, ya que se había quedado dormido, sosteniendo el vaso de café.

-¡¿KISA-SAN?-Se exalto Ritsu al ver como estaba dormido su superior.-Esta muy agotado, pero si no termina, de seguro le ira muy mal.-Se incorporo de nuevo mientras colocaba las páginas cerca de su computadora.

-Despierta, Kisa-san.-Lo movía el chico para despertarlo, antes de que Masamune-Saga, le empezara a gritonear.

-¡¿Qué…PASA?-Se despertó de golpe el chico de cabellos negros, asuntándose por los movimientos de Onodera.

Para la mala suerte del editor-novato, debía haberle quitado el café de las manos a Shouta-Kisa, ya que este sin querer y por el susto, término tirándoselo en la cara.

-°-°-Onodera solo parpadeaba sus ojos, mientras su cara estaba bañada por el liquido.

-Ha-ha-ja-ha-ja-ja.-Unas burlas de hicieron falta de parte del jefe, al ver la situación en la que se metió el editor, al querer hacer un buen favor, termino mal; de nuevo.

-¡¿Cállate?-Se molesto Ritsu mientras se limpiaba la cara y se marchaba directo al baño para limpiarse.

-Rit-chan…-Se asusto Shouta-Kisa al ver lo molesto que estaba este, por su culpa. -Iré a disculparme con él.-Se decidió el chico por su descuido.

-No te preocupes, ya le pasara.-Le dijo Takano siguiendo con su trabajo.

_**-**__**°w°**__**-**_

Onodera estaba muy molesto. Pero sabía que Kisa no tenía la culpa. Pero dejando eso de lado, estaba preocupado por el sensei-Yoshino y decidió de una vez buscarlo.

-Takano es un tonto…-Susurraba.

-…-Pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Entro al baño suspirando con resignación solo se lavaría la cara y seguiría con su arduo trabajo. Estar cerca de Takano lo hacía sonrojar y que le mostrara sus debilidades no era ningún juego.

-¿No está aquí?-Se intrigo al ver que Chiaki no se encontraba en ese lugar.-¿Dónde andará?-Sin siquiera notarlo le dieron ganas de ir y precisamente algo paso.

Abrió la puerta del baño y repentinamente dos personas cayeron al piso, una encima de la otra.

-…-Asiendo que un aura azul aparezca en el nuevo editor.

_**-**__**°w°**__**-**_

_**-.+.-**__**Ya en la tarde**__**.+.-**_

Después de tanta cosa, trauma y uno que otro romance. Casualidad la que era, la manera en que estaba realmente sonrojado. Ya era muy noche y daba gracias que pudo salir de su trabajo casi vivo, después de dormirse en su escritorio y de haber molestado a Onodera-Ritsu. Aunque no lo comprendía y aunque sus sospechas quizás intentaron ser bromas, o tal vez no, era confuso.

-Rit-chan, y Takano-san, parecen una pareja.-Suspiro caminado en rumbo a un lugar conocido.

-Pero que digo. -Movió su cabeza en negación.-Tener amigos no quiere decir que serán pareja.-Chisteo.

Y entonces, ¿Por qué el si…?

-¿Qué estoy asiendo?-Se puso nervioso sabiendo que estaba frente a frente con la tienda _"Marino-Books" _no era la primera vez que llegaba a ese lugar. Allí trabajaba su chico, Kou-Yukina.

-¿Por qué acepte?-Se puso aun más nervioso tocando la puerta.

Siempre se ponía nervioso cuando se trataba de Yukina, siempre se sonrojaba junto a él y no podía dejar de gustarle y de cómo lo acepta sin importar su pasado. El amor es tan confuso e inestable cuando no se sabe expresar bien. Quizás son cosas que pocos pueden comprender al 100%

-_"Estoy nervioso, no sé cómo comportarme en este lugar y solo con él"_-Estaba pensativo, hasta que repentinamente fue empujado hacia delante por la puerta que se abrió y que no soltó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Como estarlo, si había caído en el pecho de alguien y no solo eso, lo estaba abrazando por impulso de no caer.

-¿Eh?-Miro al frente.-¡¿AH?-Se soltó rápidamente, respirando muy agitadamente y muy sonrojado.

-¿Te asuste?-Sonreía Yukina divertido de ver la reacción de Kisa, a quien se le formo una vena en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le reclamo molesto.

-Te vi, y espero que entraras, pero te estabas indeciso y pues decidí ayudarte.-Le sonrió mientras le daba la mano.

-…-Kisa solo tomo la mano de Yukina desviando la mirada sonrojado.

-Bien. Te enseñare mi nuevo proyecto.-Le recordó que estaba trabajando en otro proyecto para la propaganda para los libros de este.

-…-Al editor solo se le formo una gota grande de sudor en su cabeza.

Caminaron en rumbo a ver el nuevo proyecto del chico más alto, para ver qué era lo nuevo que se traía.

-¿Por qué se comporta como un niño? Es un universitario, ¿no?-Shouta estaba resignado, pero a la vez estaba muy contento de estar con su enamorado.

Lo analizaba detenidamente, caminando tras de él. Sus cabellos cafés-claros, alborotados, llegaban un buen vaivén, su espalda muy bien tallada le llamaba la atención, esos brazos capaces de abrazarlo por completo y hacerlo ver pequeño. Y sin mencionar ese trasero…

_-"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PIENSO?"_-Se exalto revolviéndose los cabellos negros, bastante sonrojado por sus análisis. Y para dar más cosa para el editor, su pie se tropezó con algo.

-¡Ouch!-Se tropezó y como otro impulso se sujeto de algo, pero no cayo, fue un intento fallido.

-¿Kisa-san?-Miro Yukina lo que hacía su chico o más bien lo que sintió.

-…-El chico de cabellos negros, estaba parpadeando muy sonrojado y asustado, ya que se agarro del amarre del su…

_**::Continuara::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Un poco de todo, ¿no? Ja-ja-ja-ja, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya que me esforcé por hacerlo y lo que se viene es mucho mejor, ¿quieren saber que pasó con Tori y Chiaki? ¿Sobre todo que paso con Onodera? ¿Y aun mas que pasara con Yukina y Kisa? Cosas buenas y cosas malas, Tal vez, bueno no digo más, nos vemos en el siguiendo capitulo, si es que quieren, dejar reviews. ¡Salú!_

_**::Agradecimientos a los reviews de::**_

-.+.-3 aikawa-fujoshi LOL, Kiyasha, Maria, Mirian, Mushinokidayana34, Kirani123 , StefanyKaren , YurinaAzakuaraEdleMoom, Marynes , FuanLidiu4, FuruashiDoka, BoKanna, mjlover0021 , Kikusa , Blood Masks, Amateur, Andrea and Naturberd , AncladaAnimeyaoi.-+.-

_**::Muchas gracias, este capítulo no se hubiera hecho sin su ayuda!::**_


End file.
